wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Sky is Coming Down
Brief Summary 2000 years in the future, Frostbite and Destruction finally awake. They make a new ally, Shadowlurker, who claims to be the greatest RainWing assassin in all of Pyrrhia. When he tells them of an approaching enemy, Destruction and Frostbite are faced with what tribe to help. NightWings or SkyWings? Frostbite may finally have to use her powers, and the many secrets of Destruction are finally revealed in this action packed fan fiction written by CloveTheRainWing! Story by CloveTheRainWing, DestructionTheNightWing, and Shadowlurker NainWing. *DISCLAIMER* All characters in this story belong to CloveTheRainWing, DestructionTheNightWing, and Shadowlurker NainWing. This story has no relation to other stories that take place in the future, please be aware. May contain unusable tribes! The Skyfall Prophecy The Sky is coming down The Sea is coming forth The Ice is coming right The Night is going north The ones who lurk in the shadows Are here to end the fight They hold extreme power So listen to their plight Your mind is never safe Your future can be told Your territory is being seeked The war starts again Strong and bold Sky and Night clash Rain does the same Forests turned to ash And everyone has something They want to claim Mountains crumble under the sea Forests diminish from the flame Frost spreads come the colding of desert Pyrrhia can never be the same One dragonet, Passionate and kind Ran away from her own tribe Found another, is what I hear And took a rest for 2000 years Two dragonet, Quiet and smart Afraid after visions start Related to nightmares, is what I hear And took a rest for 2000 years Three dragonet, Cunning and strong Heir to a throne in an age long gone Animus made, is what I hear And took a rest for 2000 years Coming from the past And meeting one who sees many sights Can determine the fate Of the future The Sky is coming down The Sea is coming forth The Ice is coming right The Night is coming north Prologue 1500'' years later'' Sightseer stood on a rocky ledge. The claws of clouds mountains were laid out before her, extending into the Sky Kingdom. She watched at black shapes dipped and dived up and down through the peaks. Spreading her silver scale studded wings, Sightseer jumped off the ledge she was on and dive bombed towards the jagged rocks below. I can do it this time, she thought, determined. At the very last second, Sightseer twisted up, flying inches above the rocks. Then, taking a deep breath, flew up towards the clouds, feeling the wind in her face. The clouds looked like a fluffy wall tall and menacing before her. Sightseer shook off her feeling of dread and flew right through them. "It's a nice day, isn't it?" A male NightWing asked, flying up beside Sightseer. He had silver scales beside his eyes that glimmered in the sunlight. Many NightWings had these, but not all of them. A few were born without powers. Sightseer was one of those few. "Yes, it is," Sightseer nodded, "I'm trying to take advantage of it." The NightWing tilted his head, "Oh? How are you doing that?" He asked. "I'm trying to see how high I can go." "Woah, I've never met anyone who's tried going this high." "I guess I'm the first," Sightseer laughed. She focused back on the clear sky ahead of her. There were very few clouds up this high. "My name is Mountainshadow by the way," the NightWing introduced, "What's your name?" "I'm Sightseer." "Wait, are you prophetic?" Mountainshadow asked. Only in my dreams, Sightseer sighed in her head. "Oh, I just thought since your name..." Mountainshadow trailed off. "You can read minds then?" "Yeah, sorry about that. It just kind of happens, I can't control what I hear, I'm very sorry," Mountainshadow apologized. He stopped and hovered. "I'm going back to the Night Kingdom, I'll see you later probably." "Bye then," Sightseer waved off. She continued flying. Then, she heard Mountainshadow's voice calling back at her, "Good luck! And may the wind find your wings." His wing flaps were loud as he head back down. They faded out as Sightseer went higher. Soon enough, Sightseer could barely make out the mountain peaks below her. The clouds were so far down and she was surrounded by a sky as dark as her scales. It was studded with glowing stars. It was so beautiful and peaceful and… There was no wind. Sightseer started frantically flapping her wings to stay aloft. She felt like a confused bird, flailing helplessly. Sightseer quickly found herself out of breath, trying to take another one she exhaled and inhaled. But, there wasn't enough oxygen. The NightWing dragonet felt herself become lightheaded and dizzy. Her wings stopped flapping and she started falling back down to Pyrrhia. No one would be down there to save the dragonet, now passed out from lack of oxygen. The sharp jagged peaks of the claws of cloud mountains were pointing towards the sky below her, ready to pierce and skewer anything that dare challenge them. Sightseer regained consciousness and started breathing regularly again, she had now passed the layer of clouds. Sightseer let out a cry for help that pierced the heavens, but she knew no one would hear her, she was too high. Oh please Mountainshadow, please, please be down there, Sightseer thought hopefully. Looking down, all she saw was the mountains and the glitter of red and orange scales. Just a few minutes ago the mountains had NightWings crawling around them, where had those SkyWings from that quickly? And in a group like that? Sightseer had barely any time to think about the oddity before she saw mountains surrounding her, still. Sightseer had stopped falling. The NightWing dragonet's wings had broken most of the fall, so she landed semi-softly. Sightseer's back was aching from the rough land though. Someone was holding her, she felt the shift of their talons as they put her down onto the rocky ground. Looking up at her savior, she noticed it wasn't a NightWing. Instead of a thick black snout looking down at her with golden eyes and silver scales, was a scarred orange snout with amber eyes. The SkyWing glared down at Sightseer. “Oh no.” Part 1: Destruction Awakens Chapter 1 Toucans chirped faintly in the distance. Frostbite squinted, Am I awake? Has it been 1500 years? What if Destruction’s spell failed? She thought on this. The hut hadn’t changed much since it was enchanted so there really was no indication of how much time had passed. Frostbite stretched her neck to look out the window nearby. The rainforest didn't look much different either. Looking down at her wrist she noticed the bracelet from earlier had broken off. Maybe the spell really didn’t work. “My spells never fail…” Destruction muttered in his sleep. The NightWing dragonet was curled up beside Frostbite. He had been so determined back then. Frostbite remembered when he took her aside and told her about his vision; that it involved her. But why not Clove or Nightcrawler or Fennec? Frostbite leaned down and made her head level with Destruction’s. She whispered into his ear, “Wake up.” “Can’t wake up, too sleepy…” Destruction murmured while still asleep. Five more minutes, his head yawned. “If you don't get up, I'm going to bite off your tail and feed it to a MudWing." Frostbite threatened. She nudged his tail. The NightWing chuckled. “If you bite me, we can't fulfill the prophecy can we?" Destruction shifted away from Frostbite, refusing to get up. Seriously? Well, there is another solution. She came down with her claws and dug them into his wrist like she would a seal. “OW!” Destruction yelped. He jumped back into an attack position. Don't mess with me, IceWing, his head threatened, “Why'd you do that?” “You wouldn't get up,” Frostbite shrugged. After just a little time had passed, Destruction jumped back against the old wall, readying himself to attack once again. “Someone wants to kill us,” Destruction said as he lowered his head. At that very moment, a dragon shimmered into view on a nearby wall. His scales had been turning from a dark brown to a even darker blue. They've figured me out, he realized in his head. “A RainWing? Attempting to kill the great Destruction? Ha! I'd like to see you try!” Destruction snorted. He was a well built dragonet, but very modest. Yet you almost died at the claws of Blister, Frostbite giggled in her head. Destruction shot her a glare. The RainWing tilted his head. Frostbite could see strange silver scales by his eyes, as though he's a… “NightWing,” the RainWing finished, “I see you've figured it out.” “Why are you here?” Frostbite inquired. “Why would you think about killing two random dragonets even though you don't know their backstory or why they’re here?” “Well, a strange looking IceWing and a NightWing look pretty suspicious while sitting in the rainforest, I mean IceWings don't like this humidity and those stupid NightWings left this place a long time ago.” “Excuse me, you’re part NightWing too!” Destruction countered. “Whatever. I’m the only remotely cool one here.” “Shut up Rainwing, I could kill you with a leaf!” Destruction exclaimed. “So, all of Pyrrhia fears me, even though it doesn’t have a name to fear yet,” The unnamed dragonet joked. “Speaking of names, what do you call yourself?” Destruction asked. “Why do you even bother asking?” the mysterious rainwing responded. Then something caught Frostbite’s eye, a familiar looking leather satchel. “I’ve seen that somewhere before.” Frostbite murmured. “Hey, whats with the purse?” Destruction asked mockingly. “Okay, did you called my BAG OF DEADLY WEAPONS a purse? You must not be very smart at all. “I’ll have you know i’m very intelligent!” Destruction retorted. “THAT’S IT!” Frostbite exclaimed. “Your name is Shadowlurker, you're a RainWing and NightWing hybrid, and you found that bag next to you when you hatched, “Frostbite explained, "I know that because I knew your parents, and he put that bag there!" Frostbite pointed her tail in the direction of Destruction. “Wait, so you're saying that THAT THING was the egg?” Destruction snorted. Frostbite nodded. Shadowlurker had the bag Destruction had left near the egg, it was proof. Unless Shadowlurker had stolen it, which was very unlikely as the egg was well hidden. Shadowlurker looked puzzled, but recovered quickly. He then gagged and pointed one talon at Frostbite, “You two had an egg? Don't you think he's a little… young for that?” Shadowlurker asked, looking over at Destruction. “IT WAS NOT MY EGG YOU IDIOT!” Frostbite roared. How could a RainWing and NightWing egg be mistaken for an IceWing and NightWing egg? “THE EGG BELONGED TO A RAINWING QUEEN!” “Well, why Shadowlurker?” The confused Rainwing with the supposed man purse satchel thing asked. “During the 1500 years, I had several visions, and in one, your parents wanted to call you Shadowlurker.” Destruction explained. “Wait, what? 1500 years? I should call the RainWings on you…” “Sit down, we can explain,” Frostbite instructed. Chapter 2 “I’m waiting for an answer,” Shadowlurker whined. Destruction whacked him on the head with his tail. “SHUT UP!” Destruction barked. Shadowlurker looked like he was about to bite Destruction’s wing when Frostbite glared at them both. “Be quiet and let me talk!” Frostbite demanded. Both of the males bit their lip and listened. “Thank you. Okay, so about 1500 years ago Destruction here had a vision. Everyone on the same page?” Frostbite inquired. Shadowlurker nodded. “In his vision, he saw three dragonets working together to fight SkyWings, and he was one of those dragonets. Anyways, afterwards came a prophecy about said dragonets.” “Hey Frostbite, wouldn’t it be easier if I just recited the prophecy?” Destruction asked. Frostbite nodded. “Here goes, I think it went something like this..?” he pondered. The sky is coming down The sea is coming forth The ice is coming right The night is coming north The ones who lurk in the shadows Are bringing a new light They hold extreme power So listen to their plight Your mind is never safe Your future can be told Three dragonets come From the days of old Night and sky clash Rain does the same Forests turned to ash Everyone has something they want to claim Mountains crumble under the sea Forests diminish from the flames Frost spreads come the colding of desert Pyrrhia can never be the same One dragonet, Passionate and kind Ran away from her own tribe Found another, so I hear And waited some 1500 years Two dragonet, Quiet and smart Afraid after the visions start Related to nightmares, so I hear And made it through 1500 years Three dragonet, Cunning and strong Heir to a throne in an age long gone Animus made, so I hear And didn't hatch for 1500 years Coming from the past And meeting the one who sees many sights Can determine the fate Of the future The sky is coming down The sea is coming forth The ice is coming right The night is coming north Destruction gasped for air as though that tired him out. This act earned a thwack on the head from an IceWing tail. “I think it’s obvious who’s who in that prophecy,” Frostbite pointed out. Shadowlurker scrunched his nose. “I didn’t sleep for 1500 years, I was BORN in this ERA!” he protested. Destruction rolled his eyes and sighed. “Your egg was conceived 1500 years ago, and since it was apart of Destruction’s prophecy, your parents allowed him to enchant it to be preserved and hatch after 1500 years.” Destruction added in, “They wanted Pyrrhia to be saved even if it meant they could never meet their kid. Kinda sad but y’know.” Shadowlurker lashed his tail quietly, obviously wanting to ask something but unsure if he should. “Then I guess we should go save the world from someone..?” “SkyWings,” Frostbite and Destruction answered in unison. “Well, that does make sense...I heard from a NightWing that SkyWings were getting awfully close to the NightWing borders,” Shadowlurker remembered. “...NightWing borders..?” Frostbite asked. “DID YOU NOT HEAR ME EARLIER? The NightWings moved out of the Rainforest! Ugh, do I have to make it more clear?!” “Well you did only drop that detail ONE TIME!” Destruction argued. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)